Jack Sparrow
There are pirates who are feared, and then there's Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow, as he prefers to be called. He is played by Johnny Depp. Jack is one of the finest pirates and one of the most dangerous ones due to his sheer insanity, improbable shooting and masterminding tactics. He is also a rare case of a pirate who is friendly. The B Team Storyline While sailing the sea with his crew, he met Bender, Skipper and Heloise, the three heads of the B Team and the team he would join up with while they were relaxing after Discord's defeat. Bender and Jack, hearing much about one other, hit it off fast and soon became buddies what with the robot and his 2 main allies giving Jack membership into his organization and team, and made a go away member so he could give a helping hand to his one loyalty apart from the ship, the B Team, and all of its allies. Totally Mobian Spies Jack Sparrow apparently was hunting for something valuable for Bender and gave it to him, what it could be we don`t know. But Jack Sparrow is one of the go away team mates lending Bender and co a hand and providing him with information. Jack Sparrow then gives everyone boardance on his Black Pearl which somehow flies as he leads everyone back to Fairy World to get Bender. Jack gives Bender his final piece to his Patriots scheme and Jack Sparrow then takes the crew to give Eddy a hand. He show before Carmelita arrests Eddy and the rest telling them that they need to work together because her law abiding are getting in the way of process. Jack Sparrow then helps Princess Sally get Brass and kills Beckett while he sends Frost to kill J.J. Captain Jack then brings Brass to Dr.House so he can get de-robotizing done The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Jack Sparrow is returning to help the heroes against his boss's arch-foe Discord and also Sigma who recruited Davy Jones who Jack once made a deal with before the events of the movie. He helps the team and works with Hellboy and Obi Wan take down the Dystopia Forces against the team. Jack then helps Master Chief and Jake at taking down Mandarin. He meets Jack Frost, and tells the team not to mistake them for each other since they both have the same first name Legends of Light and Darkness He somehow gets to Berk and learns about Malefor through Iroh. He dresses as Indiana Jones, which does annoy Bender as it isn't fantasy. Jack states it's quest based and that Indy survived a nuclear explosion and if that isn't fantasy he doesn't know what is. Jack Sparrow and Obi-Wan then deliberately let Hiccup figure out the clue as they wish to help him overcome his confidence crisis. He is with Obi, Spyro and Hellboy where they try to find the others, they encounter and meet Sliver and Green who join the team. He goes back to the others and finds the three Model H Fragments while the duo return safe. Jack Sparrow takes cover from the rain with his friends and carries them off to safer location in case someone tries to attack the team. He also wonders where Aleu went for such time and is the first to notice the others waking up from the sleep spell. When Hiccup and Klonoa question H on the map, Jack confirms it`s a real map but a pirate one. While the others were asleep he took the others over to a island thus saving everyone much time in walking. When Sparrow was separated, he with the others traveled to the location of the 3rd and last Model L Fragment. Sparrow goes after Blackbeard after Captain H and duels with him. As a result, Sparrow gets it with Zuko's help or took the fragment while He stalled Blackbeard. When the choice is given to who should go after the fifth fragment and Sparrow is one of the five. He sees Megabyte and wonders if Slade send him, to his surprise he didn't and came on his own. Jack Sparrow then joins in tackling Hexadecimal's castle. He and the crew join in finding the fragment by fighting Hexadecimal with her power. Sparrow joins the team in the investigations with Darkseid as they are intent on figuring out what Darkseid, Nerissa, Joker and the rest are up to. He goes with the rest of the guys and they decide to do the job with their same gender, though Hiccup, Astrid and Zuko spy on what's going on. While Ralph fights with Rugal, he is quick to notice that this was a stall to have Aang, Balthazar and Spyro swiped by the Entity. They land in the Cartoon Wasteland due to Hellboy and Jesu Otaku's landing. Jack once again goes after Blackbeard with Hiccup, Scamp and Angel following him. He fights Blackbeard and then makes a fool out of him which scares the other three since he's taking so much joy in tormenting Blackbeard. Jack Sparrow threats Relius with death alongside Hellboy as the Alpha Team Prepares to fight Relius Allies and enemies Friends: Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, his crew, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, the B Team, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Cammy, Obi-Wan, Katara, Atomic Betty, Danny Phantom, Tak, Hiccup, Astrid, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spike, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Finn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Asami Sato, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Hexadecimal, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Flash Sentry Enemies: Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, Blackbeard, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery jack sparow.jpg jack sparrow 1.jpg jack sparrow 2.jpg jack sparrow 3.jpg jack sparrow 4.jpg jack sparrow 5.jpg jack sparrow 6.jpg jack sparrow 7.jpg jack sparrow 8.jpg jack sparrow 9.jpg jack sparrow 10.jpg jack sparrow 11.jpg jack sparrow.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Characters hailing from the Pirates of the Carribean Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Fifth in Command Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Third in Command Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Badass Normal Category:Hat Wearer Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Greedy Heroes Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Handsome Characters Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Depp Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666